


outshine the moon

by songstress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, Weddings, like seriously guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe and Finn get married, Leia walks Poe down the aisle, Rey asks Jessika out, and Wedge finally forgives Luke for running off without a word all those years ago.</p><p>Along the way there are dirty stories, Tatooine Sunburns, and enough fluff to fuel a galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outshine the moon

There are a lot of wartime weddings in the Resistance. You never know when you might go into action, and you never know if you’re going to come back, so the ‘let’s date for five years, get engaged for two, and finally have a huge white wedding that costs thousands of credits’ thing isn’t really practical. 

(Plus, everyone loves having an excuse for a party.)

Things have been a little tense lately, ever since Rey and Luke returned from Ahch-To and Admiral Antilles took one look at Luke’s very-not-dead self and went into a snit he still hasn’t snapped out of. Poe, as one of his unfortunate pilots, has had to run countless drills, even on stuff everyone knows how to do backwards and forwards already. (Seriously, they’re pretty damn good at the ‘fly down a long trench and fire proton torpedoes into an exhaust port’ drill now.) 

So when Finn grins at him one morning, running a fond hand over the curve of his bicep, Poe tangles their legs together in the sheets and says “Let’s get married.”

They’ve talked about it before. Finn doesn’t really have much of a concept of marriage – stormtroopers don’t go in much for sentiment and life commitment, as a rule – but he has a robust concept of being in love with Poe, so he’s interested. Once Poe explains that married couples get their own (tiny) quarters, he’s totally on board.

(Plus, you know, the whole ‘public affirmation of love’ thing. They’re both lovestruck saps.)

“Okay,” Finn says, easy and warm, and then rolls over on top of him.

Poe says ‘oof’ in a tiny voice, then leans up to kiss him, laughing.

“How much time do we have before Antilles wants you in the simulators bullseyeing womp rats?” Finn asks, shortly afterwards.

“Not much,” Poe says, scraping his teeth across Finn’s nipple, “but we’ll make it work.”

-&-

Rey also doesn’t have much of a concept of marriage, as it turns out, which makes Poe want to snuggle her and Finn, because they deserve all the love and warmth imaginable.

“Get off, hug-monster,” Rey says, pushing him back into his own seat. “Eat your breakfast.”

“But really,” Finn says, gesturing with a half-eaten apple, “I want you to be my Best Man.”

Poe can see a difficulty with that arrangement, but he eats his oatmeal and beams at his fiancé. Everything in the world is awesome today.

“Best Girl, anyway,” Finn corrects himself. “Poe says somebody stands up with you and supports your marriage, and then they tell dirty stories about you at the party. That has to be you.”

“Hmm,” Rey says, dubiously. “I’m not telling them about the time Poe was dressed up as Kylo Ren.”

Hey, that’s not _their_ fault. What fantasies a pilot and his stormtrooper get up to in the privacy of their own room is entirely their own business. Young Jedi shouldn’t start opening doors just because they hear a stormtrooper voice saying ‘yes, Kylo Ren’, and if they do, they should have the decency to shriek, not roll their eyes and say ‘he’s taller than that, Poe’, which is seriously deflating.

Finn is blushing. “There are other stories!”

Jessika has been quiet up until now, sneaking glances at Rey in what she thinks is a super-stealthy manner. Now she perks up and says, “What about the time Finn was late for gunnery practice and when Ta’ava went to find him, Poe was trying to untie him but couldn’t figure out the knots?”

“Maybe a story that doesn’t make me look incompetent,” Poe says, because _yes_ , Jessika, he knows knives exist, it’s just that a) he didn’t have time to go find a knife, and b) he didn’t want to risk cutting Finn. Besides, that incident meant that they invested in a book about actual bondage knots, so it worked out great, thanks.

Jessika grins and sticks her tongue out at him.

“Ooh,” Rey says, starting to enter into the spirit of things, “I could tell the story about the time Finn commed Poe during drills, and neither realized his comm was hot. Finn: When are you finishing up? Poe: I’m in the middle of a Death Star drill, babe. Finn: Okay, well, when you get down from there, come over to mine and I’ll torpedo _your_ exhaust port. Squadron, collectively: Uhhhhhh....!! Blue Three: Black Leader, be aware that your comm is broadcasting.”

She’s really very good at the impressions. It’s almost uncanny. “How about a story that focuses on how much we love each other?” Poe asks, desperately.

Jessika, Rey, and Finn look at each other. “Nah,” they say in unison.

-&-

By the time Poe gets to his afternoon strategy meeting, everyone on base seems to know that he and Finn are tying the knot. 

So he’s not at all surprised when General of the Resistance Leia Organa, supreme commander of everything and his childhood hero, looks up from her agenda and says, “Dameron. You’re getting married?”

“Yes, General,” he says, trying to snap to attention in his chair, which doesn’t really work that well. 

Nobody really seems to notice, though, because at the word ‘married’ both Luke and Admiral Antilles started bristling and glaring at each other. The General has smartly seated them at opposite ends of the table, but it’s not that big a table (just the General, Luke and Rey, the fleet Admirals, and a few key leads like Poe), and Admiral Antilles has a very powerful glare. 

The General nods. “Talk to me after.”

After the meeting, Poe watches Rey shepherd Luke out the opposite door from Admiral Antilles, and waits until the room is clear. “You wanted to speak to me, General?”

“You can call me Leia when we’re off-duty, Dameron,” she says, a twinkle in her eye. “You were always such a boy for titles. I’m sorry we can’t officially give you ‘best pilot in the Resistance’.”

When First Order people know it, Poe thinks it’s pretty official already. But that’s beside the point. “Thank you, General.” 

She sighs and shakes her head, but she’s smiling. “You know that I was close to your mother?”

“I know she was your pilot after Endor,” Poe says. “My father didn’t talk about her much, though – it was hard for him.”

“The things Shara could do in a plane…” she says, leaning back in her chair. “You get your piloting gene from her, young man. But she wasn’t just my pilot, she was one of my best friends. When your parents left to begin their new life on Yavin 4, I missed her, and when I heard that she’d died, I promised myself that I’d keep an eye on her son.”

Poe thinks about his years serving the Republic, and how defecting to the Resistance had felt like coming home. “I’m honored.”

“I’m proud of you, Poe,” the General says. “I know Shara would be proud of you too.”

He doesn’t know what to say; she is smiling at him, and he feels all choked up. “Thank you,” he manages.

She nods. “I don’t know when you plan to have the wedding, but if your father can’t make it in time, I would be honored to stand up with you.”

And that is how General Leia Organa ends up walking Poe down the aisle.

-&-

They set the date for tomorrow night, because tonight seems too soon but they don’t want to wait long. If they wait too long, Kylo Ren’s going to come haring across the galaxy looking for a fight (he does that on a tiresomely regular basis), and Kylo Ren is not the kind of wedding crasher you want. 

Besides, Poe thinks, as he brushes his teeth and watches Finn getting naked out of the corner of his eye, why wait to make a good thing official? 

(They shouldn’t actually be assigned married quarters until they’re actually, you know, married, but Jessika sweet-talked someone in Personnel into fast-tracking them so they could have their traditional pre-wedding night. Everyone knows you’re too drunk and too tired and too worn-out to have good sex on your _actual_ wedding night, so the pre-wedding night is the best.)

Finn is making impatient sounds from the bed, so Poe grins, flips his toothbrush into the holder, and switches off the light.

-&-

Poe is on his way to set up chairs in the hangar – Rey and Jessika are supposedly already there putting up the wedding arch – when he nearly runs straight into Luke & Admiral Antilles.

“You could have fucking told me you were fucking off to become a hermit,” the Admiral says, his arms crossed belligerently.

Luke throws his hands up in frustration. “It’s not like I can _schedule_ these things! I didn’t know in advance that Ben was going to turn!”

“I would have come with you!” the Admiral shouts. 

Neither of them are taking any notice of Poe. He takes a step back, trying to think of the quickest way to the hangar that doesn’t involve going down this corridor.

Luke deflates a little. “I would have sent a message, Wedge,” he says, stepping closer and putting a hand on the Admiral’s arm, “but you know messages can be intercepted. It had to be a secret.”

“You could have told me,” the Admiral says, obstinately, shaking Luke’s hand off and stalking away. 

Luckily, he stalks off in the opposite direction, and Poe hightails it out of there before Luke turns and sees him. 

“Heads-up,” he tells Rey when he reaches the hangar, “Luke’s in a terrible mood.”

“Antilles,” she says, shaking her head. “Those two need to clear the air.”

Poe sets up some chairs next to his X-wing, leaving space for BB-8. “They tried. It got loud.”

She says something that Poe recognizes from the times Chewbacca’s dealing with a particularly difficult mechanical issue on the _Falcon_. 

“Hey,” Poe says, holding his hands up placatingly, “maybe our wedding will help.”

Jessika pops her head around the wedding arch, where she’s industriously twining flowers. She must have flown out this morning and picked them, and Poe beams at her, even though her flower-decorating abilities are not her strongest suit. “Maybe they’ll get drunk at your open bar, and the sex will be so good they’ll forget why they were mad at each other.”

Poe privately thinks this is unlikely, and from her face so does Rey, but she says, “That’s sweet, Jessika. Maybe they will.”

When Jessika goes back to twining flowers, Poe mouths at Rey, “Ask her out already.” 

Rey makes a face at him.

-&-

“Are you ready for this?” Finn asks. 

Poe’s smoothing down his dress uniform, his stomach full of butterflies, but Finn’s voice never fails to calm him down. He turns, smiling. “Yes. Of course. Are you?”

Finn nods. “Oh, I’m definitely ready.”

“That’s what a guy likes to hear,” Poe says, and slings an arm around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

After a minute, Rey says, “Do you two think you can keep your hands off each other long enough to get married? A lot of people are waiting out there.”

The General laughs. 

Poe lets Finn go. “Okay, fine, if we have to,” he says, although he can’t stop grinning, so he’s not really pulling off the mock-annoyance here. “Go ahead, BB-8.”

BB-8 may not be a traditional flower-girl or ring-bearer, but it beeps happily and sets off, the rings secure in one of its internal storage units. They watch it go, smiling, and then Poe reluctantly relinquishes Finn to Rey’s peremptory arm.

Poe had tried to convince Finn to wear his dress uniform, but Finn was determined to wear Poe’s jacket, back from the first time they met. And perhaps it’s fitting; it definitely fits well, Poe thinks, his mouth turning up wickedly, as he takes advantage of his rear view.

“If he makes you smile like that, you’ll do fine, flyboy,” the General says, taking his arm. 

And then they’re walking down the aisle, with Finn waiting for him under the arch.

-&-

“I present to you Poe and Finn Dameron,” Luke says.

Poe only half-hears him, though, because he’s too busy grinning at Finn, his whole heart full of bliss. They’re married. Married! 

Finn uses his hand to pull him back down the aisle, and then they get a little quick kissing in before Rey tells them to break it up and come do the receiving line. 

“Congratulations, Damerons,” the General says, pressing their hands with hers. “May you be very happy together.”

(Poe’s still getting used to the fact that Finn is a Dameron now, but that’s one of the things Finn wanted most (along with the open bar). “You gave me my first name already,” he’d murmured into Poe’s skin, moving maddeningly slowly as Poe groaned and tried to speed up their rhythm. “I’m gonna steal your surname now.”

“You can steal anything if you get a move on,” Poe had said, using his heels to pull Finn closer.)

“Thank you, General,” Finn says. He’s been smiling ever since the vows, and he doesn’t look like he’s going to stop anytime soon.

“Look, I’m SORRY,” Luke yells, from up by the arch. “Next time I have to save the galaxy I’ll tell you first!”

The General pinches the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb. “Excuse me, boys.” Over her shoulder, she adds, “Congratulations again.”

She’s halfway up the aisle when the Admiral yells back, “That’s all you had to say, nerfherder,” and pulls Luke into an embrace.

“Well, that seems to be solved,” Poe tells Rey, who’s just come up to tell them that it’s time to throw the bouquets.

“About time too,” Rey says. “Hopefully it’ll center him, because our training has been crazy recently.”

“Maybe if Antilles gets laid, you won’t have to go on as many early-morning drills,” Finn tells Poe, beaming. 

“Hey,” Rey says, hitting him in the shoulder. “We’re leaving the details opaque.”

-&-

Later, Poe dances with Finn; and by dancing, he means ‘swaying together haphazardly, not exactly to rhythm’. It’s awesome, and not just because they keep taking breaks to make out like they’re fifteen instead of grown men. Poe’s pretty sure that the usual rules against PDA don’t apply on your wedding day.

“All right,” the General says, pitching her voice so it will travel, “everyone who has dawn shift needs to hit the hay. And everyone who doesn’t have dawn shift, quiet things down so they can rest.”

“Party-pooper,” Admiral Antilles says. He’s in a much better mood now, keeping cheerful hold of Luke’s waist like he thinks Luke might become a hermit again at any moment. He didn’t even blanch when Poe’s bouquet hit him in the head, which, to be fair, was not an accident in any way, shape, or form. (Poe has excellent aim, on board ship and off.)

“You be quiet,” the General says, poking him. “And you,” she tells Luke, “use your mental shields tonight.”

“Please,” Rey says, _sotto voce_.

Jessika, who caught Finn’s bouquet by virtue of an excellent spinning maneuver that just beat out Whepta from Ops, is holding Rey’s hand and looking very happy with herself.

Poe clears his throat. “Thank you for coming, everyone,” he says. “We’ve had a great wedding, and we’re looking forward to a great future.”

“Thank you,” Finn says. “It means a lot to me, to have friends like you all.”

They get applause, and then Admiral Antilles says, “Go away, and I don’t want to see either of you at drills tomorrow. We’ll see how the rest of you do without your leader.”

Poe grins at his fellow pilots as they groan. “Have fun!” he says cheerfully, and then grabs Finn’s hand and takes off for their quarters.

“I hope the First Order doesn’t show up tomorrow,” Finn says, as Poe tries to remember what the combination is to unlock their door. It’s late, okay, and he’s more than a little drunk on Corellian Twisters, Tatooine Sunburns, and love.

“Don’t even say that,” he admonishes, as he finally gets it open and pulls Finn inside with him. “We’re not thinking about the First Order, or battles, or fucking Kylo Ren. Not tonight.”

“I’d prefer to think about fucking _you_ ,” Finn says, drawing him close, and okay, Poe opened himself up for that one.

He rolls his eyes and kisses Finn, happy and home.

-&-

Admiral Antilles is not noticeably mellower after his reconciliation with Luke, although he does start having hickies, which everyone studiously ignores.

Jessika is an over-sharer, and tells Poe and Finn far more than they need to know about how awesome having sex with a Force-user is. Rey, having surmounted her initial shyness (no shyness can last long around Jessika), just smirks.

Poe starts taking the General on weekly lunch dates. He figures that with Han gone and their kid off being a galactic fuckup, she might appreciate having him around as a surrogate son of sorts. She tells him great stories about how crazy his mother was when she was young, and he gives her piloting lessons sometimes. (Antilles nearly has a fit the morning he puts her in a spare X-wing and sneaks her into drills. Apparently you shouldn’t really take the General of the Resistance up on drills, it’s like, unnecessary risk or something. But Poe doesn’t care, because the General loved it. She’s also a really good shot - they totally torched Jessika & Snap’s asses.)

And Poe & Finn? Well, the Damerons are doing just fine. 

Sure, they might be fighting battles against the evil First Order. Sure, it’s pretty dangerous out there, and sure, Poe doesn’t know when he’ll be able to retire and have the garden he’s always wanted to have, or start a family with Finn. 

But in the meantime, they’re two guys who love each other, and that’s all Poe’s ever asked for.

“I’m home!” he says, setting his flight helmet down on the table inside the door (the faster to reach it in case of a sudden call in the middle of the night), and Finn comes to kiss him, grinning wide enough to outshine the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> * The details about Shara Bey, Poe's mother, are correct according to [Star Wars: Shattered Empire](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Shattered_Empire).
> 
> * Ahch-To is canonically the name of Luke's exile planet, according to the script and TFA: The Visual Dictionary.
> 
> * As far as I know, Wedge was absent from TFA, but, well, I've put him in anyway. ;)


End file.
